Taking Over Chapter 1
by Mangakitty24
Summary: Envy Shiki transfers to Cross Academy to spend more quality time with her brother Senri. Come to find out Senri isn't as happy about it as she is.


Chapter 1

It's a dark stormy night at Cross Academy. It's the beginning of a new semester, with the same everyday normal faces...all except for one. Her name is Envy Shiki.

Envy starts making her way towards headmaster Cross's office. Upon arrival, hesitantly she gets ready to open the door but hears talking on the other side. Instead of proceeding through the door, she decides to put her ear up to the door and listen.

"I fail to see why you're making such a big deal out of this Senri. She's your sister, wouldn't you want to see her more than just on vacation days?" Kaien questions Senri.

In a irritated tone, trying not to snap the headmaster, "You have no idea what it's like having a sister who smoothers the crap out of you every chance she gets, do you headmaster?"

"I suppose I wouldn't being an only child, but this isn't about me. It's about your sister possibly starting classes at the academy and you're making a bigger deal out of this than there needs to be just because I'm considering letting her in."

"Can you honestly blame me? I see her when I go home, I see her at work, this place is my get away from her. Now I'm going to have to see her everyday? The girl literally attaches herself to me like a leech."

"I understand your frustration Senri, but there aren't very many academies for vampires in the world and there aren't very many academies for vampires in the world and they aren't the easiest to get into...so why not here?"

"Because I go here and I want to get away from her!" Yelling at Kaien.

"No need to raise your voice Senri. That's not why I asked you and Kaname to come in here."

"Then why?" Giving Kaien a dead serious look.

"To discuss your sister coming to attend here. I wanted to give you a heads up that I accepted your sister and allowing her to attend the night class. I wanted you to hear it from me first hand instead of a random encounter on the school grounds. Don't be mad at me for too Senri...and please understand."

"What is there to understand? Why should I understand? Takes a couple seconds to pause before he resumes talking. "I thought you said you were only contemplating on letting her into the academy...not that she was in already!"

Kaname stands up and slaps Senri across the face. "Keep your voice down. There is no reason for you to be getting upset with the headmaster. I let her in. Kaname snaps.

His eyes widen. "Not to sound disrespectful Lord Kaname...but why on earth would you tell headmaster cross it was okay?" Looks at both of them and takes a deep breath.

"Because it is my job as president of the night class and lord of vampires to make sure that all aristocrats like yourself and fellow purebloods like myself have a place to come and feel welcomed. Plus she shares the same believes that we do at the academy." Looks straight into Senri's eyes.

"What beliefs? If you don't mind me asking..."

Starting to sound more frustrated. "Did you forgot already Senri? We have a strong belief that vampires and humans can peacefully coexist. We need more vampires that believe that.

"No. I didn't forgot that...but still..."

Slaps him again. "There are no buts about it. I'm allowing her to attend the night class and since you're her brother...I'll give you a choice."

"A choice? About what? Letting my sister attend here?"

"No. On whether or not you give her a tour of the campus or I'll have Yuki do it."

Appearing to be turning really red, he takes a deep breath and tries to reply in a calm voice. "Fine. Where would I find my sister?"

Still listening on the other side of the door, Envy's eyes start to water. _I can't believe what I am hearing...my own brothers HATES me? I don't understand! Why would he hate me?_ Debating on whether or not she enter the room, she puts her hand on the doorknob.

Opens the door and notices his sister on the other side. "Hey Envy. We were just talking about you... how long have you been here?" Gives his sister a questioning look.

Tears starts to run down her face. She runs off.

Kaname comes up from behind Senri and says "Appearing she had been standing there long enough to hear something that must've hurt her feelings...thing is... I sensed her presence out there since she arrived on campus, about twenty minutes ago."

Senri's face starts to turn red again. Why didn't you tell me she was out there? She's extremely over sensitive about minor things." Not knowing what to say next, he storms off, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
